ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
5 Seconds of Summer: Awakening
''5 Seconds of Summer: Awakening ''is a 2019 American/Australian Live-Action/Action/Drama/Horror movie starring Zoe Tria, Raphael Lau, Michael Clifford, Collins Key, Devan Key, Wendy 'Wengie' Ayche, Shawn Mendes, Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings, Maple, Gun, Crystal Leigh, Sierra Deaton, and Arzaylea Rodriguez. It' actually an action/horror film in disguise as a kids' movie. Synopsis It was a normal day in Los Angeles until Luke, Ashton and Calum passed out from some sort of gas. Zoe, Raphael, Maple, Gun, Michael, Collins, Wengie, Devan, Shawn, Crystal and Sierra were trying to find out what's in that gas and who sprayed it. Plot Wattpad link is right here: ''https://www.wattpad.com/story/192438941-5-seconds-of-summer-awakening Cast Zoe Tria as Zoe, a 13-year-old protagonist of the film. She has the power of Determination and Raphael's roommate. Raphael Lau as Raphael, a 14-year-old protagonist of the film. He has the power of Speed and Zoe's roommate. Michael Clifford as Michael, a 23-year-old protagonist(later 24) of the film. He has the power of Radiation and Calum's roommate. Collins Key as Collins, a 23-year-old protagonist of the film. He has the power of Magic and Wengie's roommate. Devan Key as Devan, a 21-year-old protagonist of the film. He has the power of Size and Shawn's roommate. Wendy 'Wengie' Ayche as Wengie, a 33-year-old protagonist of the film. She has the power of Time and Collins' roommate. Shawn Mendes as Shawn, a 20-year-old(later 21) protagonist of the film. He has the power of Protection and Devan's roommate. Ashton Irwin as Ashton, a 24-year-old(later 25) protagonist of the film who is one of the three characters who ended up in the hospital. He has the power of strength and Luke's roommate. Calum Hood as Calum, a 23-year-old protagonist of the film who is one of the three characters who ended up in the hospital and has Cystic Fibrosis. He has the power of Lasers and Michael's roommate. Luke Hemmings as Luke, a 22-year-old(later 23) protagonist of the film who is one of the three characters who ended up in the hospital. He has the power of Lightning and Ashton's roommate. Maple as Maple, a 16-year-old protagonist of the film. She has the power of Wind and Gun's roommate. Gun as Gun, a 12-year-old(later 13) protagonist of the film. She has the power of Mind Control and Maple's roommate. Crystal Leigh as Crystal, a 30-year-old protagonist of the film who is already engaged to Michael. She has the power of Ice and Sierra's roommate. Sierra Deaton as Sierra, a 28-year-old protagonist of the film who is currently dating Luke. She has the power of Stars and Crystal's roommate. Arzaylea Rodriguez as Arzaylea, the antagonist of the film who later revealed that she was jealous that every celeb is popular while she isn't. She is the one who sprayed gas on Calum, Luke and Ashton and kidnapped all of the protagonists. Production '''Development' When the directors of every 5sos documentary wanted to make another film, Calum Hood, the bassist of the band stated that the upcoming film should be fictional. The band also invited school students, Zoe, Raphael, Gun and Maple, Guitarist Shawn Mendes and Youtubers Collins Key, Wengie and Devan Key to join the production along with Luke and Michael's girlfriends(including Luke's ex). The film is suggested to be an action/horror film in disguise of a kids' film. Setup The film is set in Hollywood District in Los Angeles, California, United States. Post-Production After the staff watched the footage of the film, it was announced that the film will be PG-13 Rating The film is rated PG-13 for the following reasons * The scene of the 'Haunted House' * The footage of Arzaylea spraying gas on Luke, Calum and Ashton shown on screen * The main characters becoming distorted and is glitching * When the film starts up after the film reel is malfunctioned, there will be a disturbing image of Arzaylea jump scaring viewers Release Theatrical Release * August 8 2019- United States of America, Canada * August 18 2019-Australia, New Zealand Digital Release * September 8 2019-Netflix, Download * September 18 2019-DD, Blue-Ray Sequel The sequel is: 5 Seconds of Summer: The Darkest Minds Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Fanfiction Category:5 Seconds of Summer Songs Category:5 Seconds of Summer: Awakening